


Clarification

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, cheeky Laura!, who needs bicycles?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Robbie doesn't pick up on things, so Laura just wants to be clear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarification

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Inspector Lewis Season 7 Fanwork Challenge - The Rambling Boy - Part Two.
> 
> Major spoilers for this episode.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

They walk through the evening streets of Oxford before settling on a bench by the canal. They sit side-by-side – Robbie’s arm round Laura’s shoulder, holding her close.

“Robbie?” Her eyes twinkle, and she turns her head to hide a smile.

“Yep?”

“You know the other day when you asked me if I fancied a ride?” 

He groans a little with embarrassment at the memory and stares resolutely at the water.

“I didn’t really give you a proper answer, so, um – yes – definitely. Thought you could come round to my place Saturday afternoon. Just to clarify, we won’t be needing bikes.”


End file.
